MEMS accelerometers include one or more proof masses for detecting acceleration. For example, some MEMS accelerometers include a proof mass configured to move in-plane for detecting acceleration in the plane of the proof mass, while other MEMS accelerometers include a proof mass configured to move out-of-plane for detecting acceleration perpendicular to the plane of the proof mass. Acceleration can be detected using capacitive sensors coupled to the proof mass.